The VGC Chrolocles
by SpeedyTheQuick
Summary: The adventures of all the pokemon, people, and whatever other strange creatures live in the world of VGC will soon begin! So hop in and buckle up because your in for the ride of your life!
1. A bad day

The Chronicles of VGC

The story takes place in a hilly landscape with a grand castle that glimmered in the noon sunlight, a lush green forest where a powerful creature is said to exist, rolling smooth hills to the east covered in trees and lush grass, and a beautiful, grand, and tall oak tree with a wiled mass of branches that somehow adds to the beauty of the great plant.

A lucario (A blue, humanoid creature with a spike on each hand and one protruding from its chest) with a golden eyes and a crimson spike growing from the trough of fur on his chest is quietly watching the castle from the shadows. "So this is the famous VG castle huh..?" He said to himself quietly as a sigh escaped his throat. "Well, I better get on with it then." He said as he slowly emerged from the shadows and walked towards the castle doors..

...Only to be hit in the side of the head with the force of a truck, He stumbled as he saw a green blur and was knocked down suddenly, the sharp pain in his head paired with the stone digging into his back along with the weight pressing on him as he was pinned made him wince in pain and frustration. "Who are you?" The blurry green object on him asked as he felt light headed. The voice was feminine and soft yet somehow he knew that this creature had a strange aura of power about it.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Said the object.

The voice however was unheard by him as he slowly slipped into the cold and dark state of unconsciousness...


	2. The Objective

Her POV-

I looked at the passed out body of the lucario and grinned. "Guess I hit him a little too hard...hehe oops..." I said in between giggles as 2 strong-looking people came out from the castle, a boy with a cap on, around 6 feet tall and an animistic feel about him lifted the lucario up and carried him inside without a word.

"Jeez, why is Kota so quiet all the time?" I muttered under her breath as I signaled the other person inside and waked to the large oak tree. I jumped into a low branch and relaxed as I sang in a soothing voice.

"Oh, I found a boy named red I told him 'hi my name is leaf!', he took a liking to me, we found this tree, and thats where our journey began~" I sang, not caring if it rhymed or not.

Lucario's POV-

I awoke groggy and with a pounding headache. "Ugh...what happened..?" I slowly said as I quickly regained the memories of the events before he entered the castle. I jumped out of the bed that I was in, paws and eyes glowing a light blue and ready for action.

But then I heard it, a soothing sound coming through the window that seemed to draw me towards it.

In a flash I was sprinting at the window pane, shattering it as I crashed through it and...dropped like a rock.

I fell faster and faster, the wind ripping its savage teeth into my face.

I hit the ground on one knee, kicking up smoke, dust, and dirt everywhere as if a comet had just impacted the earth. "Well that was fun.." I muttered half-heartedly and got up looking at the tree as I slowly walked near it.

Leaf's POV-

"There he is." I thought as I watched him cautiously approach the tree. I got up and jumped down from the tree starring at him happily. "Hey, you alright?' I said sing-songfully.

"I'm fine, do you know where the queen is?" He said with a look of urgency on his face.

"Your looking at her." I said and noticing his expression I said "What is it? Everything ok?"

"You need to listen to me, I've been past many lands and they are...ravaged, burned, and lifeless...because of a creature that is making its way here as we speak! I stole some of his power along with my team and now we realize he has only one goal; never ending death and destruction...you and I may be able to stop him if we work together...I stole most of his power...you can help finish him off." He said urgently with a pained expression on his face.


	3. The Meta

Normal POV-

Leaf had a look of conflict of her face as she debated this turn of events.

"Please, I can't fight him on my own." The lucario said to Leaf urgently.

Leaf seemed to perk up suddenly.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Leaf said in an attempt to buy time to think.

"I'm Lu," said Lu quickly.

"W-what is the thing we are fighting?" Said Leaf, suddenly acting a little timid.

"It's name is...The Meta." Said Lu quietly.

"Meta..." Said Leaf, her resolve shattered.

"Will you help me take it down?" Asked Lu.

Leaf seemed tense as she debated the choice.

'I can either help and save my kingdom...or-' Thought Leaf as her thoughts where cut off by a deep and ominous voice.

'Or you can run like the coward you are...' Said the voice.

'I'm no coward!' She yelled in her mind.

'Then prove it, coward...' The voice said, almost tauntingly.

"FINE THEN!" Yelled Leaf out-loud.

Lu jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Good to s-see you so eager L-Leaf!" He stuttered.

"Wait I-" Leaf started, but was cut off by Lu saying "You'll be fine, now..."

Lu rolled out a map with a red and a blue line.

"What's that?" Asked Leaf.

"Ah that my dear Leaf, is where we think he will go next...key word is _think_." Lu said as he traced a red line with his finger.

"Then what's that?" Leaf asked as she pointed to the blue line.

"That-" He traced it with his other hand, "Is our path to him."

Lu's paw grabbed the side Leaf's head lightly as he closed his eyes.

"What are you do-" Leaf started, but stopped as his paws glowed blue, along with her eyes.

"Showing you what we are fighting." He said as the landscape started to glow a light blue.

Somehow Leaf could see a object miles away, in a veil of fiercely glowing red light.

"Meta..." Said Leaf disgusted as Meta shot a beam at a small blue light, disintegrating it.

Suddenly, Meta turned what appeared to be a armor-covered head towards them...

And shot a beam past there heads.

Authors Note:

Now, now...

I know the chapter is not too long but I can tell you...

The next one will be vary...

Intense.

So keep reading my comrades!


End file.
